A Whole New Adventure
by iMysticalDBZ
Summary: Seven years after the defeat of Cell, the savior of planet Earth goes to highschool! Come read about his journey through highschool, where he must hide his secrets from everyone else and still make friends!
1. chapter 1

(AN: Welcome to "A Whole New Adventure." My previous fanfiction didn't go too well, in my opinion, so I decided to make this one, and no I do not know if I'll continue to make chapters of "Highschool Adventures." This fic is starts three days after Gohan's first day of highschool. Gohan has been fighting crime as Saiyaman, although my version of Saiyaman is Gohan in an all black gi with a black mask. To get an idea of what the mask looks like, it's a mix of Batman's and a ski mask. At this time in my fiction, Videl suspects that Gohan is hiding something, although she doesn't know what. She knows his name and where he lives, and that's about it. Also, Gohan didn't do anything spectacular in PE. I'll try to average 2k-4K words a chapter and not time skip as much as I did in "Highschool Adventures." Anyways, on to the inaugural chapter of "A Whole New Adventure."

Chapter 1

It was a typical morning at Orange Star Highschool, the history teacher just seemed to just go on and on. Gohan looked to his right where Erasa sat, next to her was an empty seat where Videl usually sat, and next to that seat was Sharpener's seat.

He turned back around and layed his head on his desk. He couldn't say he had become best friends with Sharpener in his few days at Orange Star, but they had kind of got along. He could say the exact same about the other two as well.

Sharpener seemed to be a jock, he was a muscular guy who all the girls found attractive, although he'd never go out with any of them. The only girl he wanted to go out with seemed to be Videl. Speaking of Videl, Gohan seemed to think of her as a bossy person, who's glare could rival that of his mothers, but deep down she was a good person, he had learned she fought crime and decided to create an alter ego to help her do so. Erasa on the other hand was a sweet girl. She had been nice to him ever since he started to go to school. She talked to a lot of guys, she liked going out places, especially to the mall, and she was genuinely a nice person. She had definitely helped Gohan get through his first three daya. Suddenly, somebody bardged into the class room.

"Sorry that I'm late Mr. Blake" A voice shouted, which Gohan recognized to be Videl's. "Some kid's cat got stuck in a tree and I had to get it out."

"It's fine that you're late Videl. I know you work hard to keep our city safe and a happy place to be. Now please, take your seat and get out your history book and turn to page 253."

"Yes sir." She said as she walked up to her seat.

"Hey V." Erasa said, smiling, happy to see her friend.

"Hey Erasa." She said as she sat down and pulled out her book, turning to the page they were on. "So no Saiyaman today huh?"

"Not yet. But that doesn't mean he won't show up later." Videl replied, looking to Gohan. During the time since Videl got into the room, Gohan had begun drawing the view from his window. "Hey Gohan, whatchu drawing?"

He looked back. "Oh, I'm drawing the place where I live. It's beautiful out there, I like to draw it when I'm bored." He replied smiling, thinking about his beautiful, peaceful home. Thinking about his brother, and all the good times he'd had there.

"Can I see it?" She asked.

"Hush Miss Videl! I know you fight crime and it's great that you do so, but that doesn't mean you can talk during my class! Please make sure you're on page 255. We're on paragraph four if you don't know."

"Sorry sir." Videl spoke up and looked down on the book. Once the teacher started to read again, Videl looked to Gohan, asking to see the drawing. Gohan handed it to her and she studied it.

The picture showed low cut grass, leading towards a lot of trees and in the very back mountains. Birds and many other animals, such as deer, were in the picture, scattered all around the scenery.

"Wow, you're a good artist." Videl spoke, very quietly so the teacher wouldn't hear as she handed the paper back to Gohan.

"Thanks. My mom used to teach me to make different types of art for about an hour a day for a couple years. It really paid off." Gohan explained as the bell rang and students got up. Gohan put his stuff in his bag and walked out of the class room, following behind Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener who were all talking. Gohan walked a bit faster and caught up with them.

"Hey Gohan, you gonna go to the game tonight? It's our first football game of the year."

"I thought the football games were Fridays?" Gohan asked. He had planned to go to a game ever since he found out Sharpener played, he just didn't know when.

"They usually are, it's just this week it's a day early, probably because it's the first week."

"Oh, well I'll ask my mom. Does it cost money?"

"Yeah, five dollars for students, but since I know you I can let you in free by letting you go through the weight room to get to the bleachers." He explained.

"Oh, well that'd be good, I don't have any money on me." Gohan said as he walked into class, followed by the other three members of his "group."

"Well, I'm going so if you need some money just ask." Videl said, as she took her seat next to the two boys and Erasa.

"Oh, thanks, but I still don't know for sure if I'm going tonight or not." Gohan explained.

Their conversation ended once the teacher started to talk, and after a couple classes it was time for lunch, Gohan's favorite class.

"Hey Gohan! Let's go to the roof to eat lunch today." Erasa told Gohan after taking five minutes to track him down. "Sharpie and Videl are already up there."

"Sounds like a plan to me." He said and smiled, following Erasa to the roof, taking a seat on the ledge next to Sharpener. Once he was comfortable he threw his capsule, which contained his lunch. It consisted of two ham sandwiches, a cheese stick, a strawberry yogurt, and a senzu bean.

"What's with the bean?" Sharpener asked.

"Oh, well, um, you see.." gohan looked up and scratched his chin. "How do I explain this, well it's a special bean my friend makes and helps fill your stomach up if you're still a little hungry after you eat, so you won't be hungry a couple hours after you eat if that makes sense."

"Wow, that actually sounds smart. How does he make them?" Erasa asked.

"I don't know. He's a smart dude." Gohan said as he took a bite out of his sandwich. (AN: Now I'm hungry, bout to go make me a ham sandwich)

"So Gohan, we don't really know much about you. You should tell us some things about yourself." Erasa suggested. (AN: Just finished the sandwich. It was really good lol)

"Oh, well as you already know, my name is Son Gohan, I'm 18, I live in the 439 Mountain Area, I live with my mom and little brother-"

"You never told us you had a little brother!" Erasa said as Videl nudged her telling her to be quiet so he could go on. "Oh, you can keep going, my bad, didn't mean to interrupt."

"Oh it's fine." Gohan replied. "Well, since you are so intrigued that I have a brother, I'll tell you about him. His name is Goten, he's 7 years old, and he has spiky hair, just like my dad's. To give you a visual, it's kind fo like mine, but longer and it kind of spikes out sideways instead of straight up like mine."

"Wait, what about your dad? What's he like?"

Videl asked, intrigued by the new information she was gathering about Gohan.

"Well, he died seven years ago." Gohan explained.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Erasa spoke first, Videl soon after followed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for asking. If it makes it any better, my mom died five years ago."

"I'm over my dad's death now, and I'm sorry about that. I know what it's like." Gohan said.

"Well, my dad was a great guy, wait, scratch that, he was an incredible guy. He was a martial artist, just like you." He looked at Videl. "He loved nature, life, family, and especially food. Just like me I guess." Gohan chuckled as he finished his second sandwich and swallowed the senzu bean.

"Wait, he did martial arts? Is he Someone I've heard of?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, is he? Cause me or Videl would probably know if you told us his name. Sharpener spoke.

"Well, you guys wouldn't know his name, he didn't fight in tournaments or anything, he just did it with friends for fun." He lied.

"Oh, well that's still cool. Do you do any martial arts?" Sharpener asked.

"Well, I mean, I know a little, but I don't do it, if you know what I'm trying to say."

"Yeah, I catch your drift, but we should get going. We still have to walk down two floors to get to our next class. We probably won't have time to do all that if we don't leave now." Sharpener spoke up, making a good point.

"Yeah, we better go now." Gohan said as he started walking down the stairs, followed by the other three who capsulized their lunch boxes.

Time flew by and eventually it was ninth period. PE. Gohan got dressed in the bathroom in a stall. He wore a long sleeve white shirt with black stripes on the arm sleeves, and a black CC logo on the top left on the chest area. He wore black sweats on his lower half. He walked out to the gym and took a seat in his usual spot.

The PE Coach, who went by Coach Fox, walked to the middle of the gym and looked at the teenagers, who were scattered around the half of the room in seven lines with six people each.

"Wow this is a big class. All my other classes only have about twenty people." Coach Fox spoke as he thought about what they could do. "Well, since today is gameday for you football players, we'll take it light. Jog just one lap and then stretch. I'm going to go get the dodge balls." Everyone cheered, even the girls liked to play dodge ball.

So, the fourty two kids ran their lap and stretched, soon the dodge balls were all placed in the middle of the room.

Once everyone gathered in the spot they usually went after the warm up, Coach Fox started to talk. "Okay, now it's time to pick teams. Sharpener and Ryan will be captains. Sharpener picks first. Five seconds each pick."

"Gohan." Sharpener picked with the first overall pick.

"Videl." Ryan picked, with his first pick.

After everyone was picked, each team went to their respective sides of the gym.

"READY, SET, GO!" Coach Fox shouted.

Gohan, Sharpner, and a couple of other people ran towards the balls in the middle of the gym. Gohan picked one up and threw it at the jock, Mark, instantly getting him out.

He did a seat roll, dodging a ball and grabbed another running to the very back of the gym, where most of the girls were. Soon, Sharpener was there too.

"Hey Gohan, let's try to get Videl out. I'll throw mine at her left arm hopefully, and right after I throw it, you throw yours to her right, where she'll jump."

Gohan nodded, so Sharpener ran towards the middle as fast as he could throwing the ball at her left arm, Gohan soon followed by throwing the ball to Videls right. Videl caught Sharpener's ball with one hand, but was grazed by Gohan's ball, so she had to take a seat on the bleachers, as did Sharpener.

Eventually it was one on one, surprisingly Gohan was the last one left on Sharpener's team. He was up against Pencil, Sharpener's nerdy friend, who also surprisingly made it so far. Pencil threw a dodge ball, which was about three feet over Gohan's Head when he jumped and made a spectacular two finger catch. Everyone on Gohan's team except for a few people ran towards him to celebrate. Gohan was showered by high fives and other celebratory moves. After they played one more game of dodge ball, which they won easily, ten or so people were still left on Gohan's team, they changed. Gohan changed in the bathroom again. Once he came out, Sharpener was sitting down at his locker. (AN: It's a locker room that has wooden lockers with seats and the seats aren't really seats, they're things that you pull up to get your clothes out, like a cabinet that's upside down kind of, if that makes sense)

"Hey Gohan, have you asked my mom?" Sharpener asked.

"Asked my mom what?" Gohan replied, confused at what Sharpener was talking about.

"Whether or not you can go to the game tonight." Sharpener explained.

"Ohhhh." Gohan said. "Can I use your phone? I usually use pay phones." Gohan explained.

"Sure." Sharpener replied, pulling out his phone, which was the newest iPhone. He went to the dial pad and gave it to Gohan.

He typed in the number. '514-1625' and called. After ringing about two times, someone picked up. "Hey! Goten speaking, who is it?"

"Hey Goten, it's me, Gohan. Can you put mom on the phone?" Gohan asked.

"Oh hey Gohan! And sure. "Hey mom! Gohan's on the phone and he wants to talk to you!" Goten shouted, soon after his mom took the phone from Goten. "Hey sweety, is everything alright? How was. your day at school?"

"It was great and yes everything was alright, but I was wondering, some friends of mine want me to go to the football game and watch another one of my friends play." Gohan explained.

"Oh sure honey! I'm so happy to see you making friends your own age! Have fun sweet heart!" Chi-Chi said as she hung up. "He's growing up so fast." She said, dreamily.

Gohan handed Sharpener the phone back. "She said I could. So what do we do until the game?"

"Well, I was thinking about meeting Erasa and Videl at the new ice cream shop down town. I heard they also do burgers, chicken, and all that too, and don't worry, one of us will pay for you, just don't get too much." Sharpener explained.

"That sounds great. Well, when are we going?" Gohan asked.

"How about now?" Sharpener replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Gohan said as Sharpener got up.

"Let's go." He said as he walked out the door, which conveniently was right next to Sharpener's locker, which was right next to Gohan's, who followed Sharpener out the door and then out the school.

Outside, they saw Videl and Erasa talking by the giant water fountain. Sharpener ran towards them, Gohan copies Sharpener, jogging towards them. "Hey V, Erasa!"

The two turned around to where they heard Sharpener's voice coming from. "Oh hey Sharpie. Hey Gohan." Erasa said

"Me and Gohan were wondering if y'all two wanted to go to that new ice cream shop by Mikey's house." Sharpener asked.

"Oh, sure, we were just talking about going there before the game. By the way when does it start?" Erasa asked.

"It starts at 7, but I have to be back here at six, so we still have two hours or so." Sharpener explained.

"Well, sounds like a plan to me." Videl said, using a new phrase she heard mostly from Gohan.

The four walked towards the area you go to leave Orange Star Highschool. Once they got there, Sharpener threw his capsule, which contained the newest CC Convertible car.

The three of Gohan's friends jumped in, literally, while Gohan just stood there.

"Whatchu waiting for?" Sharpener asked. "Hop in." He chuckled. So, Gohan did just that, he hopped in. He sat in the back next to Erasa. After twenty minutes of doing nothing, except talking about how bad Sharpener's driving was, they were there. They walked into the small building made of limestone and bricks.

After looking at the menu for a good three minutes, they each decided what they wanted, and Videl decided to pay for everyone.

"Okay, well we'd like six jumbo double burgers with bacon on all of them, one plain and dry, we'd also like three large chocolate shakes, one large mint orea shake and one large orange sherbet shake. That'll be it."

"That'll be 650 Zeni." (AN: 10 Zeni Per Dollar in this fiction.)

Videl handed him a ten thousand Zeni card. "Keep the change as a tip." Videl said as the man just looked at her wide eyed.

"T-th-thank you ma-ma'am." He managed to get out. "We'll have your stuff ready as soon as possible."

About five minutes later they received their food. Videl ordered the plain and dry burger, which was weird according to Gohan, Sharpener got the mint oreo shake, and Gohan got the orange sherbet shake.

After about ten minutes of eating there, they finished and went back to the school, where Sharpener went to the locker room and left Gohan with Erasa and Videl outside on the picnic tables.

After about an hour of talking about school, what they did during the summer, and a little bit about Gohan's brother, Videl broke the silence that had taken place for about five minutes. "Well, It's 6:35. We should go over to the football field. We can probably find something interesting to do over there. They always have fun stuff like bounce houses."

"Yeah, we should go." Erasa said, as she got up and started to walk the direction of the football field. "Well let's go!" She said happily as she walked towards the football field with her lifelong friend and her new friend.

Today had been a good day for Gohan. And by the smell of it, it was about to get better.

"Do I smell hot dogs?" Gohan asked, as his inner Saiyan got out a bit.

"Well, duh! It's a football game! You really are from the middle of nowhere!" Erasa exclaimed, teasing Gohan about his lack of knowledge about things that happen in the city.

"So they do have hot dogs?" Gohan asked as his smile got one hundred times bigger. He loved hot dogs.

"Yeah, and they have Nachos, burgers, fries, and even candy." Erasa told her new friend, smiling after seeing her friend's face brighter than she'd seen it all day.

"Well let's go there first!" Gohan exclaimed, loving the idea of getting something delicious to eat.

(AN: That's chapter one! Almost 4K words! Please leave opinions, suggestions, and whatever you want to say really in the reviews! I hope you all enjoyed. I hope you all have a good night (or good afternoon, good day, or whatever it is when you're reading this) my direct message box is open if you want to have a conversation or something, and remember, the more feedback I get, the more motivation I'll have to update! Anyways, until next time.)


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been really busy here lately. Aiming for 3k words a chapter. Anyways, enjoy!)

Chapter 2

After an uneventful Friday, the weekend went by as fast as Gohan could say Snakeway. It was Monday, it was 6:45 AM (AN: No time zones in this fic) Gohan had just gotten out of the shower and dressed in a black CC hoodie with matching joggers, he walked down stairs and was greeted by his mom and brother.

"G'morning sleepy head." His mom greeted.

"Morning." Gohan replied as he sat down at the table, opposite his brother.

"Pancakes will be ready in just a second, for now you can finish the ham steaks on the table." His mom informed him.

"Alright, thanks mom."

"Anything for you two." She smiled. 'Man does he look just like his dad.' She thought as she put the last of the pancakes on the plate and put it in the middle of the table, ready for the frenzy of hands reaching for the middle of the table.

"Your lunch is on the counter, it has two ham sandwiches and a senzu bean in there, oh and don't forget the CC Unlimited Zeni card that Bulma got you on your fifteenth birthday. It could come in handy."

"Yeah, I won't, and thanks." Gohan replied, as he got up from his seat and walked up to his room to grab his bag. He walked back down after a minute or so and grabbed his lunch from the counter.

"Bye mom, bye Goten!"

"Wait Gohan!" Goten shouted.

"What is it Goten?"

"Can we play some games when you get home?"

"Sure squirt. But you have to make sure you help mom out around the house today, or I won't play with you." He smiled and looked back at his mom, who smiled back.

"Okay!" The seven year old son of Goku replied.

Gohan walked out the door and waved good bye to his mom and brother, before closing the door and flying off.

'Today is gonna be a good day.' He told himself. He was currently flying just over the forest right next to Satan City in his Saiyaman costume.

He soon landed in an alley near the Satan City town hall. He walked towards the street after taking his costume off, but before he managed to get to the ateeet he was grabbed by someone from behind. Gohan looked back at who grabbed him, it was an approximately 6'2, 250 Pound goon.

"Give me everything you have and I won't kill you." The thug demanded.

"Are you stupid? Why would you try to rob someone next to a busy building during a busy hour?" Gohan asked, messing with the thug, before he'd take care of him.

"One more word and I'll kill you." The thug said.

"Oh, what are you gonna do again?" Gohan said as he broke free of the hold the thug had on him and punched him in the forehead, effectively knocking him out.

'Well it doesn't seem like he'll remember that, probably got a concussion or something atleast' he thought as he walked out of the alley, and turned to the right toward the school.

He arrived after walking for about five minutes. He decided that he'd just go to class and chill before school started. He looked down at his watch, 7:47 AM it read.

He finally reached the classroom and took his seat, no body was in there at the moment, but people usuaally arrived at 7:50ish. Gohan just leaned back in his chair and thought about things.

'I wonder if I would have ever gone to school if dad hadn't died' he had though. 'Of course I wouldn't, but would that even be a good thing?' He wondered as his thoughts were interrupted by someone opening the door.

It was Videl. She walked up to her desk and took a seat.

"Hey Videl." Gohan said as Videl looked back at him.

"Hey Gohan." She replied.

"How was your weekend?" He asked.

"It was actually really good, I had the best workout session I've had in a long time."

"Well-" Gohan started before tthebdoor opened and a couple people walked in.

Class went by really fast, surprisingly. The school day in general went by very quickly.

Soon it was time for lunch, Gohan's favorite time of the day.

He walked up the stairs to the roof and sat down where he had sat ever since Thursday. He decapsulized his lunch and devoured the two sandwiches and the senzu bean.

After two minutes of staring into space, Sharpener emerged from the stairs, followed by Erasa and then Videl.

"Sup Gohan." Sharpener said as he sat down next to the half breed.

"Hey."

"No lunch today?" Erasa asked.

"Oh, no, I already ate." Gohan replied

"Oh."

The four sat in silence, there was nothing to talk about, at all.

"It's cold." Erasa said as she started to shiver.

"Yeah." Videl agreed.

"Here take my jacket." Sharpener said as he handed his to Erasa.

"Thanks Sharpie!" Erasa thanked her long time friend.

"You need mine?" Gohan asked Videl, trying to help out as much as possible.

"Nah, I'll be fine, thanks though." She replied.

Another minute of silence.

Another.

Another.

beep beep beep* Videl's Watch was beeping.

"Yes captain?"

"There seems to be a man holding everyone in the bank hostage. Can you come help take care of it?" The Police captain asked.

"Of course, I'm on my way." Videl said as she decapsulized her Jet colter and jumped inside it.

Gohan's stomach growled, not of hunger, but of gas. 'Perfect timing' he thought. "I got to use the restroom." He lied.

"Alright, me and Sharpener are going to head to our next class, because today's just been...so boring." Erasa said.

This was perfect, and Gohan knew it. The two wouldn't be on the roof.

Gohan landed next to a cop car after a minute or so of flying, he looked to the right of him and saw a police officer. "What's the problem officer." He asked, making his voice sound deeper.

"Someone is robbing the bank and holding everyone hostage. They don't just want the money, they also want to see Mr Satan

"Alright, I'll take care of it." Gohan replied, as he did so. He walked into the building from the main entrance and the goon poined his gun at him.

"You got five seconds to get out or I'll shoot the gal." The crook demanded, in a country folk accent, holding the gun to Videl's head. "Five. Four. Three. Two-" Saiyaman charged at him at the speed of light, so fast the crook couldn't even see him, with a soft punch in the face and a knee to the crotch, the man was down.

"Are you alright Miss Videl?" He said with his fake voice.

"Yeah, I'm good." She said, patting herself down to get whatever dust was on her off. "Guys you can stop hiding, it's safe now." She spoke loudly as everyone in the room got up.

"And thank you Saiyaman. I owe you one." She said as he walked out the door. Saiyaman looked back, nodded, and flew off.

That day went by slowly, as the rest of the week went by, it was eventually Tuesday, the day of Halloween, a human holiday in which people went 'trick or treating' meaning they go to random people's house and say 'trick or treat' to be rewarded with candy. Sounded like a fun holiday to Gohan, he and his family had never done anything for it, but after school Gohan planned to take Goten trick or treating with him.

"Bye mom." He said as he walked out of the Son Household and flew off.

As he passed over different neighborhoods, everyone's houses seemed to be decorated, with ghosts, pumpkins, or even witches.

He arrived at school and walked to his first class of the day, he opened the door to see a room empty other than one person, that person was Videl. He walked over to his seat and looked towards Videl.

"Hey Videl, what are you gonna do for Halloween?" Gohan asked.

"Hmm? Oh I was just planning to watch some movies with Sharpener and Erasa and eat candy while we watch them since it's like a tradition. If you want to come you're welcome to." Videl replied, offering Gohan a chance to come have Halloween with her and her friends.

"I don't know, since I live so far away I've never actually done Halloween, and I told my brother we'd go trick or treating."

"Really? You've never actually done stuff for Halloween?"

"Nope." He said as he leaned back in his chair, in thought.

"Maybe after we watch a movie or two we can go trick or treating with you and your brother." Videl suggested.

Gohan thought about it for a second, "that's actually a pretty good plan, but my brother can be quite the...welll...hyper kid."

"That's fine, just how is he going to get to Satan City without your jet copter?"

"Oh he's staying at a friends house in West City." (AN: I do know West City is ten hours away from Satan City, but in this fic I'm making it more like thirty minutes.)

"Then it's set, we'll watch some movies then go trick or treating. To be honest, I've wanted to go trick or treating ever since I stopped going when I was twelve, because my dad thought I out grew it." Videl said.

After a few minutes, Sharpener and Erasa were both in the classroom.

"Hey, what me and Gohan decided to do for Halloween, is watch a few movies, and then go trick or treating with his little brother since his little brother has never gone."

"That sounds great! I've actually been wanting to go trick or treating for a while now." Erasa replied.

"Same." Sharpener agree with Erasa, it was a long time since they all had went trick or treating, parents seemed to think their kids just outgrew it.

"Then it's set. After school we'll walk to my house and watch movies and then go trick or treating with Gohan's little brother." Videl explained, but they were missing one thing...

"Costumes!! What about costumes!??" Erasa asked. "You have to wear a costume to go trick or treating and I don't have any."

"Me neither." Sharpener replied.

"Same." Gohan joined in, as the rest of them looked at Videl who shook her head.

"Well, how about we skip school today at around twelve and go to the mall and get costumes?"

"I'm fine with that." Erasa said and Videl nodded in agreement. The three looked at Gohan.

"W-well, uh I don't know if we should." The three looked at him like 'cmon man' "but I'll go too." He sighed. If his mom found out she'd kill him, but she didn't have to find out.

Eventually, it was twelve, just after lunch. The four were on the roof like they usually were during lunch. "Well let's go." Videl suggested as she threw the capsule for her Jet Copter.

The three of them, minus Gohan jumped in.

"Whatchu waiting for nerd boy?" Sharpener asked.

"Nothing Sharpie." He said as he walked in.

Making Sharpener smirk.

"Took you long enough nerdboy." He said as a chuckle escaped from him. Nerdboy...that was going to stick for a long time.

Ten minutes had passed, it seemed like an eternity with Erasa talking about different costumes. She had decided he was going to be Saiyaman, Videl was going to be Cell, Sharpener was going to be Mr Satan, and Erasa was going to be a hotdog.

"We're here." Videl told the others as she landed on the roof of the mall. The four walked out of the jet. Videl decapsulized it and then walked behind Erasa into the mall. They didn't have to walk much before they saw the first costume. It was a costume of Mr Satan. Just as Gohan had expected. Sharpener picked one that fit him, and carried it over his shoulder. Eventually they had found all of their selected costumes.

"We should go get a hot chocolate or coffee at the coffee shop on the west side of the mall." Erasa suggested.

"A hot chocolate sounds nice since it's freaking thirty four degrees outside." Sharpener replied, he was right, it was pretty chilly, but not actually cold. Gohan had experienced -100 Fahrenheit back at Mt Paozu. Perfect weather for a hot chocolate, which he'd only had once in his life, which was when he was about seven, but he remembered the rich, creamy chocolate drink as one of his favorites.

They arrived at the coffee shop a few minutes later. They ordered their respective drinks, and sat in the middle of the room, which was somewhat packed, every other seat was occupied.

"Gohan? Is that you? A familiar voice from behind him spoke. Gohan turned around.

"Tien?" Gohan got up and walked over to him.

"Gohan it's been so long. Atleast five years or so." Tien replied as he shook Gohans hand and wrapped his arms around him patting him on the back, a typical "bro" hug.

"Yeah, it's been a while. What have you been up to?" Gohan asked.

"I've been good, I've kept up with my training and at the same time have been able to relax a lot in these times of peace. ButI'm actually about to host a field trip for the school here in Satan City."

Gohan's face whitened. "Do you mean Orange Star Highschool?" He asked.

The other three were just watching this go down from behind.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well I go to school there with these three." Gohan explained as Tien's mouth opened a bit.

"Why are YOU going to school? Your mom used to study the living crap out of you as a kid, you probably would've passed most tests in college at the age of four." Tien replied, a little shocked Chi-Chi would make Gohan go to school.

"Well mom said I needed a social life." Gohan chuckled as did Tien.

"Wait, if you're hosting a field trip for us where is it? Erasa asked. "Oh and I'm Erasa, this is Videl and this is Sharpener.@ she pointed to the person to the left and then to the right of her.

"Oh, you guys will be going to Capsule Corporation for a week and then go camping out in the wilderness for three days." Tien explained.

"You mean we'll be able to meet the Bulma Briefs!?" Sharpener suddenly got much more involved in the discussion.

"Probably. They probably would've told you about it today, but it seems that you all are skipping school." He said as he looked down at his watch. "But I have a spare paper. It says when the field trip is, how much of a grade it is, etc."

Gohan's face was even paler. Someone would probably mistake him for a ghost."Hey Gohan, what's wrong?" Videl asked.

"Uh, n-nothing. I just thought about something, that's all." He said as he heard the number of their order. "I'll go get the Hot Chocolates." Gohan said as he walked off.

Oh, this was going to be a long, long semester.

(AN: That's chapter two! Videl will start thinking Gohan is Saiyaman more and more as the story goes on, but anyways, please review, the more reviews I get the faster I'll get chapters out! Well, I hope you all have a great day and wonderful Halloween, until next time.)


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Welcome to Chapter 3 Of AWNA, I'll try to update atleast once a week. Going for 4K words this chapter, hopefully I can get there. Starting the writing of this on the 28th, anyways, enjoy! Also, I've learned a few ways to make my writing better, and hopefully I can get better using them.)

Chapter 3

Thirty minutes after the group's encounter with Tien, they had headed to Videl's house. Once they arrived, Gohan found himself calling his mom to talk to Goten.

"Son household, Chi-Chi speaking." His mom said right as she answered the phone.

"Hey Mom, I'm going to be at a friends house. Can you tell Goten to take the nimbus to Satan City's Ice Cream Shop at six?"

"Next time ask, and yes I will tell him. So what's the plan?" His mom asked.

"Well, I'm watching movies with three other people at a friends house until about six, when we're all going to go trick or treating with Goten."

"Well If Goten goes you should let Trunks come." His mom replied.

"Well, that's fine with me, I'll call by Capsule corp if the others are alright with it."

"Alright, well have fun." His mom told him, she seemed to be a little less strict than what she was like a few years ago.

"I willl. Love ya."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Gohan walked back up the stairs into Videl's room and handed her the phone back. "Thanks. Him and one of his friends are coming, if that's alright with you."

"The more the merrier." Erasa said. "What are they dressing up as?"

"Goten is going to be a giant pumpkin, I don't know about Trunks." He turned to Videl. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm going to need to see your phone again." He told Videl.

"Oh that's fine." She said as she handed him the phone and he dialed Bulma's number.

"It's Trunks, who is it?"

"It's Gohan. Trunks, you wanna come trick or treating with me or Goten? You gotta act good and no tricks or powers or anything."

"Alright I'll come."

"Okay, well we'll meet at the ice cream shop here in Satan City at 6ish. Wait, do you have a costume?" Gohan asked.

"No, but my mom can make me one real quick."

"What are you gonna be?"

"You'll see." Trunks said as he hung up.

Gohan once again handed the phone to Videl.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Erasa asked. "How about The Alien Invasion of Age 762?"

"You mean the movie about the supposed alien attack from when we were kids?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be really good."

"Well let's watch it!" Videl said as she took the remote typed the name of the movie. Meanwhile, Gohan was sitting on the corner of the couch, face white, but not as white as earlier. He really wasn't in the mood to watch what happened to his family and friends when he was younger, but he didn't really have

Gohan looked at his watch. 5:45. The movies sucked, straight up, awful, and they could all agree on that. It was nothing like what really happened, which was a good thing, but it was still a waste of time. They decided to change into their costumes at that moment and drive to the ice cream shop in the costumes. So, once they all got changed in different rooms, the four walked outside.

"So, Jet Copter or car?" Sharpener asked.

"Car." Videl said, Sharpener threw his capsulized convertible in response. He hopped in, followed by his three friends.

"Well, let's go!" He shouted as he flew down the road in his convertible.

'I don't know what's more dangerous, being a passenger in a car that Sharpener is driving or fighting Cell.' Gohan thought. As the rid e continued his mind started to drift to what Tien had said. 'Why me, like why? And why would Tien even want to host a field trip, I bet he won't be able to stand teenage humans. They must've paid him, but why would he want to be paid?' Gohan thought. Once they were just a minute or so out, Gohan scanned the ki signatures near by. Goten and Trunks were indeed already there, hopefully they hadn't caused too much of a problem.

They arrived after five minutes, and Gohan was the first to walk into the shop, he walked over to Goten and Trunks who were sitting in a booth eating ice creams.

"Hey squirt, hey Trunks." He said as he sat down. "Look, before my friends come in I have to make one thing clear to y'all, if you say or do one think involving Saiyans, our past, Saiyaman, or our powers I will lock you in the GR with Vegeta and not let you out to get food for a week." He said, as the two boys' face drained of color, the other three caught up to Gohan right after he finished talking.

"Hey Gohan. Is that your brother and his friend?" Erasa asked.

"Yeah, the one with black hair is my brother Goten, and the other one is his friend Trunks."

"Trunks, Goten, this is Erasa, Videl, and Sharpener." He said as he pointed to each of his friends as their names came up in the conversation.

"Hey Goten. Hey Trunks." Erasa greeted. 'this Trunks kid looks way too familiar. Like I've seen him on TV or something.'

"I'm going to go order the ice cream." Sharpener said, breaking Erasa out of her train of thought.

Once they finished their ice cream, they realized there was a problem. They couldn't just drive to each house, there was too many people for five seats.

"Let's just walk. That makes it feel more like a Halloween anyways." Erasa said, the sun was already going down. All six carried a big pumpkin container to keep candy in. They walked down the street, they had decided they would go to the rich neighborhood, because they were rich they'd probably give out more candy.

They finally arrived once the sun was all the way down and it was dark. There was tons of people, mostly kids with their parents, roaming the streets.

"Hey look! That house has a light on, doesn't that mean free candy!?" Goten asked, excited to see the first house.

"Usually." Erasa said, as she led the group to the door. _Knock knock._

The door opened to an elderly lady smiling.

"Trick or treat!" Goten said, chucking afterwards.

"Oh yes, you all must want candy." She said as she grabbed a handful of candy from her bag and put it in Erasa's bag, then each of the others.

"Thank you." Gohan said, receiving a chuckle from the women.

"Have a great Halloween y'all." She said and laughed, closing her door.

"She was nice." Erasa said, looking in her bag. "What did y'all get?"

"She gave me a lot of pops and a popcorn ball." Videl said.

"She gave me like a thousand snickers." Gohan said looking into his bag.

Sharpener was staring at his bag in awe.

"What did she give you Sharpie?" Erasa asked.

"A rock." He said and every burst out laughing including Goten and Trunks.

"Did she really?" Videl said while laughing. Sharpener just showed Videl the bag, once she saw it she started laughing so hard she almost cried. It was safe to say that lady didn't exactly like Sharpener for some reason.

Their legs were tired. Their bags were heavy. Erasa looked down at her Phone to see the time. 11:12. How much longer would this be?

It seemed like Goten and Trunks could do this forever, and Gohan certainly didn't mind.

They had finally gotten through with their second neighborhood, and Goten insisted they did one more neighborhood.

"Most people are already asleep Goten."

"But some still have lights on! We'll go there, but if you guys are too tired you can just wait here." Goten suggested.

Seeing as their was no way anything would happen to the two since there was still many more people trick or treating, they let them go.

As Goten and Trunks approached their second house of the street, it didn't feel right. The outside was decorated, but it wasn't the same. They knocked on the door and an older Italian man opened it.

"Trick or treat." Trunks said as he raised his bag out.

"Oh, I'm sorry I left my candy in the basement, can you come help me get it? I'll give you both extra." He said, motioning the two to come inside. "Follow me." He said.

He opened the door to the staircase to the basement, which Goten nor Trunks seemed to see walking in. It was well hidden. Once they got down to the basement the man pulled something black out of his pants, but it was too dark to really see what it was. "Is that our candy?" Goten asked.

"No." He said as he tried to push Goten into the corner, but he didn't budge. "What the." He said as he tried again, he didn't budge. The man seemed to not care and walked over to the stairs. Meanwhile, Goten was looking around the room when he saw something. It was two pairs of eyes from the corner.

"Wair Mr! I think there is two people over there." Goten said pointing to the other corner of the room. The man just walked up the stairs and shut the door behind him.

"Goten I think he's trying to lock us down here." Trunks said.

"Why would he do that?"

"Well, why else would he ask us to come to his basement? Heck, there's already two people down here." Trunks said.

"Ya, you're probably right."

"So let's get out of here." Trunks said and Goten nodded. The two turned Super Saiyan at the same exact time, lighting the room up. They looked to the corner of the room. The eyes.

The two pairs of eyes they saw. They belonged to two kids. Who laid slouched against the wall. Dead.

"Goten we have to go now." Trunks said as he looked back to Goten, who nodded. They charged for the door and broke it. The man, looked at the door when they saw it.

"Wha-how did you-" the man managed to get out before Trunks walked over to him and punched him in the groin, and then in the head, effectively knocking him out. He dragged the man out side, followed by Goten. Trunks dragged him with his left arm, as the right had the candy bag in it.

"Hey Tru-" Erasa started, but wasn't able to finish as she saw he was dragging someone. She gasped.

"Why are you dragging someone?" Gohan asked.

"Well, this guy tried to lock us in his basement." Trunks replied.

"For real though, why?" Videl asked.

"I'm serious. Right Goten?" trunks replied.

"Yeah, he asked us if we could help him get candy." Goten said.

"And you just managed to knock him with ease and escape."

"Yeah, we just went Super Saiyan." Trunks said and shrugged, Gohan's face drained of all color.

"Super what?"

"Super Sai-" Trunks started before Gohan interrupted.

"Yeah, well we should turn this guy into the police." Gohan said, Vide modding in response.

"Oh and there was two kids in there that were dead." Trunks said as if it were nothing.

"Woah, what now?"

"Two kids in his basement were dead." Trunks said again, as if it was an every day thing.

"Erasa call the police. Sharpener stay here and make sure this guy stays here and doesn't try to escape if he wakes up." Videl said as the two nodded. "Gohan, I'm going to need your help here."

"Uh, okay." He said. So they all walked over to the house, led by Trunks.

"The door was somewhere around here" Trunks said as he walked around. "It blends in." The four walked around the wooden floor. "Here it is!"

They opened the door to the basement and walked down the stairs.

"They were right there." Trunks said as he pointed at the corner. "Oh wait that's where we were. They were over there." He said as he pointed to the corner. They walked over to the corner and saw something. They were right. Two people were in the corner. Videl turned the flashlight on her phone.

They were both boys, the first boy was five or so, the other was their age. Both had blond hair. She turned the flashlight back to the second one, and tapped him. He moved. He was alive.

He seemed to have woke up and tried to say something. But as Videl soon noticed, there was tape over his mouth. She pulled it off.

"Thanks so much." He said as he got up. "I' Max. I tried to come down here to get this kid. So, I was walking by with my little sister, Trick or treating and I saw him get this kid to come inside. It was about two hours ago. I don't know if my sister even made it home."

"Well, we're glad we could find you. We have the man who did this." Videl said.

"The man? There was two." Max informed them.

"Two? Where's the other one?" Videl asked.

Once Gohan heard this he scanned the building. Someone was in the basement with them. Then Gohan felt it. Someone was breathing down his neck, and Goten and Trunks were to his left. Gohan turned around and threw a punch to the person's head, and another to the right side of his face, he fell over.

"What the hell. He was there the whole time?" Videl asked. She shined the flash light over him.

He was an older guy, looked like a sailor, he was tall, had light hair and was in a brown suit with a brown hat on. On his suit was a sticky note, Videl read.

"What does it say?" Gohan asked.

"It says, too late." Videl replied.

Gohan noticed something red next to the note. "We have to go now!" Gohan shouted. He picked Videl up and ran, followed by the other three. Once they got up the stairs they tried to open the door but it was locked.

VIDEL'S POV

She heard police sirens. She thought back to the note. 'Too late.' What did that mean? Then, Gohan busted the door down like it was nothing. They all ran out, and she soon followed. Police cars were everywhere, but that's the last thing she saw. The building exploded.

(AN: 3K words. I've been real busy, I'm sorry it took so long to write this. Tried to make this a more mysterious chapter. Soon it will be less fun and games with Gohan and his friends and more questioning and crime fighting as Saiyaman. I re-read this one once, and didn't see any notable mistakes. I'm trying to limit the authors notes to only the beginning and end of the story. Anyways, please review and give me your thoughts on this chapter and what I could do later on in this story. Hopefully it hasn't been too bad of a story.)

Until next time.


End file.
